Cursedfate
by douce-ange-de-la-mort
Summary: Comment vivre normalement lorsque son patrimoine malchance est un peu trop élevé ? la réponse dans cette fic que j'espère originale
1. Chapter 1

Free talk : Oyez oyeeeeeeeezzz brave gens ! Qui que vous soyez, merci de daigner jeter un œil à cette fic.

Quelques éclaircissements s'imposent quant à son déroulement : Au début, vous allez vous demander le rapport avec le merveilleux bouquin d'Oein Colfer. Ça va venir, ne vous inquiétez pas . Mon but est de faire une histoire originale, avec une insertion progressive dans le monde d'Artemis. Eh oui….un truc qui risque d'en faire ièch plus d'un(e) : l'héroïne a le même prénom que le héro . Pour les différencier, la fille, c'est Artéééééémis et le surdoué c'est Arteeeeemis. Pigé ?

Je dois aussi signaler que le début de la fic est un récapitulatif rapide de la vie de l'héroïne . Indispensable, bien que j'aurai préféré l'éviter. Donc surtout, ayez patience, l'intrigue ne se noue réellement qu'au 3eme chapitre.

Allez, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bon courage pour tout lire jusqu'au bout XD.

Artémis Elizabeth Cursedfate était incroyablement malchanceuse. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait bien dû briser une soixantaine de miroirs, ce qui lui assurait près d'une demi millénaire de malheur, et ne cessait d'accumuler petites et grandes tragédies.

Ses parents, Morticia et Julian Cursedfate, s'étaient tués en glissant sur une plaque de verglas, sa grand-mère Bérénice avait été brûlée vive par un pompier pyromane, et son arrière grand-père Britannicus s'était fait dévorer par ses trente chats blasés de saumon fumé. La malchance semblait être un pesant héritage de la lignée des Cursedfate, et Artémis le portait avec une infinie résignation.

Elle fut placée dans un orphelinat français à l'âge de cinq ans, et le sort semblait résolu à lui rendre l'existence impossible.

Ses compagnons d'infortune la prirent en grippe dès le premier jour et s'appliquèrent à lui infliger toute sorte de châtiments. Elle passa la moitié de son séjour dans le dortoir à subir invectives et coups, l'autre moitié à supporter sans mot dire les remontrances de la directrice de l'établissement qui avait eu vent du chahut qu'elle générait.

Mais enfin, Artémis ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, à tous. Les personnes qui restaient près d'elle plus d'une demi-heure étaient invariablement frappées d'incidents inexplicables. Des fillettes se couvraient de boutons, étaient prises d'urticaire, avaient des poussées de fièvre ou tombaient dans les escaliers. Ainsi, ceux qui avaient tenté de lier amitié avec elle devenaient rapidement ses pires détracteurs, car une conclusion était rapidement venue à tous les esprit : la Cursedfate portait malheur.

Et sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient raison, la petite Artémis ne songea pas à leur imposer sa présence. Elle passa ainsi toute son enfance dans la plus grande solitude. Seuls les animaux osaient la fréquenter, et la fillette ne se sépara bientôt plus de son chat noir Belzébuth.

On pourrait croire qu'elle était malheureuse, mais elle prenait les choses avec une philosophie qui lui faisait honneur, et apprit à s'accommoder au mieux des coups du sort. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle recevait un couvercle de casserole sur la tête (arrivé là on ne savait comment), elle se contentait de hausser les épaules d'un air blasé. Lorsqu'une fourmilière poussa en une nuit dans son lit, elle s'en alla dormir dans le couloir. Jamais on ne l'entendit se plaindre.

Lorsqu'elle eut douze ans, l'orphelinat décida d'organiser un voyage en Irlande. Artémis ne se sentait plus tant l'excitation la parcourait sous forme de longs frissons délicieux. Elle se mit à sauter partout, se fit trois bosses en se cognant successivement au mur, à la porte et à la surveillante générale, et faillit enfermer son chat dans sa valise. Durand le trajet en avion, elle se tracassa à l'idée de provoquer un accident ou un attentat kamikaze. Fort heureusement, ce fut simplement une mygale qui s'échappa de la valise d'un voyageur étourdi et qui envoya trois personnes à l'hôpital (deux pour cause de morsure et une pour cause de crise cardiaque).

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur le sol irlandais, Artémis sentit quelque chose se bouleverser en elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et décida que ce pays serait pour elle le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie. Elle ne tarda pas à réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas tort : les incidents qui florissaient autrefois autour d'elle se mirent à diminuer de manière brutale. Elle ne provoquait plus la sonnerie des portiques de magasins. Quand elle passait dans la rue, les voitures ne se rentraient plus dedans. Indéniablement, sa malchance était en train de disparaître.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux treize trèfles à quatre feuilles qu'elle avait cueilli à son arrivée. Peut-être était-ce la conséquence de sa visite à Tara, où une vieille femme minuscule à la peau verte lui avait offert un joli pendentif en or porte-bonheur. Quoi qu'il en soit, Artémis reçut un véritable souffle de vie, et résolut de reprendre son existence en main.

Pour la première fois, elle eut une amie; Fiona, la fille de sa famille d'accueil. Artémis passa un mois en Irlande, l'orphelinat ayant décidé de rallonger le délai du séjour.

Au moment de partir, elle avait le cœur ravagé par la tristesse, mais un évènement inattendu survint : une riche femme irlandaise, Angeline Fowl, acheta l'orphelinat et décida de l'établir sur sa terre natale. Artémis déménagea donc de façon permanente en Irlande. Elle parla bientôt couramment l'anglais, et ne cessa de voir ses conditions de vie s'améliorer, car la nouvelle propriétaire n'était pas avare de son argent et les nouvelles éducatrices d'affection.

Un jour, Angeline Fowl décida de rencontrer les pensionnaires de son établissement. Elle parut dans une tenue riche et élégante, accompagnée d'un géant au crâne rasé, son garde du corps (à l'époque, il n'avait pas encore été franckensteinisé et ne s'essoufflait pas en montant des escaliers). Pour une raison qu'Artémis aurait été bien en mal d'expliquer, Mrs Fowl sembla se prendre d'affection pour elle. Peut-être était-ce l'isolement de cette jeune fille qui lui fit pitié, mais toujours est il qu'Artémis fut envoyée dans une famille d'accueil à Dublin pour y suivre des cours parmi des adolescents banals.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle ne tarda pas à s'illustrer en prenant la tête de la classe, et tous ses professeurs se mirent à faire l'éloge de son brillant intellect.

La notion d'intelligence était une véritable découverte pour Artémis, qui ignorait relativement l'existence de son cerveau.

Elle découvrit également qu'un garçon pouvait éprouver une attirance quelconque pour elle. En effet, un certain Bertram se mit à la poursuivre de ses assiduités. C'était un garçon jovial d'une beauté étonnante. Et parce qu'Artémis était bien la seule fille de sa classe à ne pas désirer s'accrocher à son cou en lui susurrant des mièvreries sentimentales, il devint rapidement son meilleur ami.

Les notes excellentes d'Artémis frôlèrent peu à peu la perfection. Elle allait avoir treize ans dans six mois (ce qui l'inquiéta fortement compte tenu de son patrimoine de malchance héréditaire) lorsque le directeur du collège insista pour la rencontrer .

Bureau du principal, collège Gillingham, Dublin, Irlande (quelques semaines avant la convocation d'Artémis)

John O'Reilly était le principal du collège Gillingham. Il livrait une lutte sans merci au collège de Sainte Marie, un établissement français dirigé par son pire ennemi, Hervé Bonacieux. Pour les riches familles irlandaises, inscrire leurs rejetons dans une école française était le comble du chic.

Sainte Marie avait gagné, l'année précédente, le tournoi de jeux d'échec, celui d'informatique et d'écriture d'invention. Hervé Bonacieux avait envoyé à son vieux rival une photo de lui tenant les trois trophées. Pour John, c'était un coup dur.

Ainsi, désireux d'éviter une nouvelle humiliation à son collège et à sa dignité, Mr O'Reilly s'était mit à écumer les dossiers de ses élèves et des pensionnaires de petits établissements de campagne, à la recherche de la perle, du petit prodige, qui pourrait redorer le blason de Gillingham. C'est par hasard qu'il entendit parler d'Artémis, alors qu'il était avachi dans un fauteuil de la salle des professeurs. Mrs O'Connor et Mrs McFlaharty, enseignant respectivement le français et la physique chimie, étaient alors en pleine conversation.

« Vous dites qu'elle vous a ridiculisée ? » s'étonna Mrs O'Connor en écarquillant de grands yeux lourdement fardés.

« Hélas, c'est un euphémisme, répondit Mrs McFlaharty d'un air sombre. Nous étions en train de faire un simple montage au laboratoire, avec un générateur et une ampoule, et un voltmètre branché en dérivation. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Mais quand je suis passée devant sa paillasse, Cursedfate avait démonté le voltmètre et réquisitionné le matériel de ses camarades pour fabriquer une bombe. »

« Une bombe ? » s'étrangla le professeur de français.

« Oui, une bombe. »

« Mais c'est … »

« Interdit, dangereux tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était génial. Lorsque j'ai voulu démonter le dispositif, Cursedfate m'a prévenu que je risquais de tout faire exploser si je m'y prenais mal. Et puis elle a ajouté qu'étant professeur de physique, je devais sûrement m'y connaître… »

« Et ? » demanda Mrs O'Connor, l'air avide.

« Et bien entendu, je ne m'y connaissait pas. » conclut Mrs McFlaharty avec humeur.

Mrs O'Connor hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Quand à moi, je n'ose même pas la regarder en classe. Elle a vécu dix ans en France, vous savez, bien qu'elle soit d'origine britannique. Quand je parle français devant elle, je baisse les yeux tant je me sens ridicule. Elle m'a corrigée plusieurs fois. »

« Oh ! » souffla McFlaharty, se mettant à la place de sa collègue. « ça a dû être… »

« Horrible » sanglota Mrs O'Connor.

La prof de physique chimie tapota l'épaule de la malheureuse, et elles s'en allèrent toutes deux vers leurs classes, parce que la cloche venait de sonner la fin de la pose.

Mr O'Reilly, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, était en train d'éprouver un sentiment de jubilation extatique. Il atteignit un lieu d'extase interne que Kurt Kobain appelait le Nirvana. Après une prostration jouissive de près de dix minutes, il se décida à quitter son fauteuil et résolut de tout apprendre de Miss Cursedfate.

Il convoqua donc l'assemblée des professeurs pour une session extraordinaire et les questionna au sujet de la mystérieuse fabricatrice de bombes. Nul ne tarit d'éloge, mais le proviseur décela une certaine réserve, sans doute parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils s'étaient tous sentis humiliés un jour ou l'autre. Seul le professeur de mathématiques partit avec enthousiasme dans une envolée lyrique au sujet de cette jeune fille qui comprenait les subtilités de la division polynomiale alors qu'ils en étaient encore à simplifier des fractions.

Mr O'Reilly fut au moins fixé sur une chose : Miss Cursedfate était incroyablement intelligente. Et la candeur de son comportement lui apprit également qu'elle en était totalement inconsciente.

Le proviseur se frotta les mains. Il allait enfin pouvoir mettre une raclée à ce (propos inconvenant) de Bonacieux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bureau du principal, collège Gillingham, Dublin, Irlande (retour à notre petite Artémis)

Lorsque Artémis Elizabeth Cursedfate entra dans le bureau du principal, l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre. En effet, elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'on puisse lui reprocher le petit incident survenu en cours de chimie quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait trouvé amusant de fabriquer un cocktail Molotov avec les alcools et les solvants qui traînaient en laboratoire. Mrs McFlaharty avait fait une attaque et se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Pourtant, ce n'était pas partit d'une mauvaise intention. C'était juste une blague…de mauvais goût, certes, mais qui avait le mérite d'être originale.

Mr O'Reilly, en voyant entrer cette fille de douze ans (et demi), les cheveux châtains, les yeux noirs d'encre et la mine inquiète, fut d'abord frappé par son aspect frêle et raffiné. Une longue existence de malchance l'avait rendue menue, semblable à une petite souris, mais elle possédait un port de tête fier, qui montrait qu'elle portait son fardeau résolument. Il se demanda combien de cellules grises était enfermées dans cette tête.

Artémis, tandis que le principal détaillait sa carcasse avec attention, se mordait l'intérieur des joues en pensant aux petits incidents qu'elle accumulait en classe. Il fallait croire que sa malchance n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, comme pouvaient en témoigner certains faits indiscutables. Il est tout de même rare qu'un être humain sente s'écrabouiller sur sa tête trois pommes pourries en deux jours, que les couteaux de cuisine aient une fâcheuse tendance à lui taillader les doigts et que les ménagères attendent qu'il passe sous leur fenêtre pour lui balancer leurs assiettes, si ce n'était leurs ordures, sur la tête. Mais enfin, se dit Artémis avec un long soupir, ça n'avait rien à voir avec son ancienne malchance qui entraînait fractures et mort d'homme .

Mr O'Reilly réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'exploiter le génie de cette fille lorsqu'elle se sentit obligée de rompre le silence d'une toute petite voix :

« Vous vouliez me voir monsieur ? »

«Oui, oui…hem (il se racla la gorge) Alors, c'est toi Artémis Cursedfate… J'ai lu ton dossier … Intéressant, très intéressant.»

Artémis se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant visiblement pas quelle attitude adopter.

« Ah »

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire. Cependant, son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse. Elle était persuadée à présent que le principal allait lui reprocher ses petites incartade en physique, chimie, biologie, économie, français, anglais, allemand, histoire, géographie, mathématiques et éducation sportive. Elle s'activa à élaborer des excuses totalement tarabiscotées.

Mr O'Reilly continua de l'observer à la dérobée, puis il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« Parle moi de tes hobbies»

Surprise, Artémis répondit sans réfléchir : « J'aime écrire, lire, dessiner jouer de la musique, sortir avec des amis … »

Le principal leva la main pour l'interrompre, les yeux brillants.

« Tu aimes écrire… Excellent. Joues-tu aux échecs ? »

« Un peu. » admit Artémis.

« Tu t'y connais en informatiques ? »

« Pas trop monsieur. Je n'ai pas d'ordinateur .»

« Nous allons y remédier. » claironna Mr O'Reilly avec une lueur de triomphe dans le regard.

Maison des Blume, Dublin ouest, Irlande

Margaret et Rory Blume était le jeune couple qui accueillait Artémis sous leur toit. Âgés d'une trentaine d'années, ils avaient toujours rêvé d'avoir une fille, aussi la couvraient-ils d'attentions. Mais ces derniers temps, Margaret se faisait du soucis au sujet d'Artémis. Depuis que le principal lui avait fait part de son désir de la voir rejoindre le club de jeux d'échec, celui de littérature et d'informatique, on ne la voyait quasiment plus. Elle était toujours plantée devant son ordinateur dernier cri VAIO (généreusement offert par l'administration du collège Gillingham) soit à taper des histoires qu'elle mettait en ligne, soit à disputer des parties d'échec avec des internautes de tous horizons. Elle élaborait même un site Internet où il était question d'un projet de jeu vidéo, qu'elle concevait seule, entièrement, aussi bien dans le domaine des graphismes 3D, de la programmation que du scénario.

Margaret Blume se dit qu'Artémis était très intelligente. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'elle était loin du compte.

En réalité, Artémis avait finit de concevoir le jeu vidéo en question, qu'on pouvait télécharger pour la somme de un euro, et il avait un tel succès qu'elle ne tarda pas à amasser une somme plutôt rondelette . Elle eut l'idée de mettre un catalogue de solutions payantes en ligne. Des publicitaires, apprenant le succès de sa petite entreprise, s'empressèrent de proposer leurs bannières. Au final, ses gains se chiffrèrent en milliers d'euros. Cela lui donna le vertige.

A la fin de l'année, Artémis fit concourir son site pour le tournoi d'informatique, elle participa à l'épreuve d'écriture, à celle de dessin et au concours d'échecs.

Elle remporta toutes les épreuves haut la main . Sauf une. Quelqu'un lui avait volé la première place aux échecs. Quelqu'un qui avait réussit à la battre en six coups.

Artemis Fowl.


	4. Chapter 4

Artémis était contrariée. Ce garçon (vraiment gonflé), dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant, l'avait battue de manière tout simplement éhontée. Un garçon qui portait de surcroît le même prénom qu'elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Artémis, c'était un nom de fille d'abord.

Elle se mit en devoir d'effectuer des recherches sur ce fameux Fowl. A sa grande surprise, les documents ne manquaient pas . Elle apprit qu'Artemis était le fils de sa bienfaitrice, Angeline Fowl, et qu'il appartenait à une famille richissime aux méthodes louches mais lucratives. Il s'avérait également que le père du garçon avait disparu lors d'un naufrage mais que, étrangement, quelqu'un semblait avoir pris les affaires familiales en main et continuait de les faire prospérer.

Quelqu'un, oui, mais qui ? Mrs Fowl ? Artémis en doutait. Pour l'avoir rencontrée, elle savait que la dame n'avait rien d'une femme d'affaire. Artemis ? Ce garçon de treize ans pouvait-il diriger à lui seul la colossale fortune des Fowl ?

Artémis demeura songeuse un long moment. Il l'avait écrasée. On disait pourtant qu'elle était très intelligente. Il devait donc être super intelligent.

Ce raisonnement d'une complexité douloureuse laissa Artémis en plein désarroi.

Elle s'était habituée à être la meilleure. Que quiconque puisse prétendre lui dérober sa place la plongea dans une angoisse existentielle. Elle retrouva la mélancolique résignation de ses temps de grand malheur et perdit goût à la compétition. Bertram, son meilleur ami, se réjouit un peu de la voir quitter son écran d'ordi pour passer du temps avec lui, mais la compagnie de la nouvelle Artémis était assez peu attractive. Elle se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux qui semblaient contenir toute la misère du monde. Bertram fit de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral, mais rien ne s'arrangea, les notes d'Artémis chutèrent brutalement. Mr O'Reilly s'en inquiéta grandement et la convoqua dans son bureau.

« Bonté divine, Miss Cursedfate, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » demanda-t-il, totalement suffoqué.

« Il existe un garçon plus fort que moi monsieur. » répondit tristement Artémis.

« Mais enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour vous laisser abattre ! Les gens qui manquent de talent travaillent d'arrache pied pour compenser, voila tout ! » s'écria le principal, l'air excédé.

Travailler… Artémis n'y avait jamais pensé. Ce serait peut être un bon moyen.

« Merci du tuyau monsieur » dit-elle.

Puis elle rentra chez elle et mit en application les conseils du principal. A la lettre.

Pendant le mois qui suivit, ses notes ne bougèrent tout simplement plus du vingt sur vingt. Elle atteignit la perfection, avec beaucoup d'avance. Les professeurs furent soufflés, et Mr O'Reilly envisagea sérieusement d'engager un détective privé afin de veiller sur sa poule aux œufs d'or. Malheureusement, cela coûtait trop cher.

Artémis, quant à elle, continuait de faire fructifier sa petite affaire. Elle ajoutait de nouvelles innovations dans son jeux, mettait à jour le journal des solutions et réussit à mettre en place un système multi joueurs en réseau, sans oublier un forum de discussion. Son pseudonyme était « la chasseresse ». Et à l'aide du forum, elle pouvait discuter avec les milliers de joueurs qui se passionnaient pour son petit bijou.

Ainsi, elle recevait critiques et félicitations. Les gens refusaient de croire qu'une fille de treize ans avait conçu seule la totalité du jeu et ses dépendances. Mais cela lui était égal, elle ne cessait de gagner de l'argent, et les joueurs les plus passionnés lui vouaient un culte. Cela suffisait grandement à son développement psychologique.

Artémis jouait elle aussi. Elle partait du principe que quelque chose qui ne lui donnait pas envie était une chose ratée. Mais elle-même adorait passer des heures devant son ordinateur, à tester les subtilités de sa création.

Elle décida un jour d'instaurer un concours, avec un podium à quinze places, pour les meilleurs videogamers. Les prix étaient très variés, allant d'une coupe qu'elle se chargerait d'expédier par la poste à une rencontre avec la créatrice du jeu. Elle-même.

Les postulants étaient innombrables. La compétition dura trois mois au terme desquels les gagnants furent désignés. Artémis retint les pseudos des trois premiers, qui, dans l'ordre décroissant, étaient : «KoboïO », « Foalycerveaudumonde» et « le chasseur ».


	5. Chapter 5

Artémis voulut organiser la rencontre avec les trois premiers gagnants. Hélas, deux d'entre eux déclarèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas y participer. Artémis leur envoya donc les lots de leur choix, qui furent une caisse de carotte et vingt DVD pour « Foalycerveaudumonde» et un assortiment de cosmétiques féminins et une clef à molette pour «KoboïO ».

Artémis entra en conversation avec « le chasseur » pour planifier la rencontre.

Conversation entre « la chasseresse » et « le chasseur », Messagerie instantanée MSN Messenger

La chasseresse dit : J'ai procédé à la désignation des gagnants du concours « Opération FARfadet ». Tu es le premier !

Le chasseur dit : Bien.

La chasseresse dit: Tes prix sont : Un lecteur DVD portable, trois posters du jeu, une CD de la bande son et une rencontre avec la créatrice , c'est-à-dire moi-même XD.

Le chasseur dit: Je ne regarde jamais de films.

La chasseresse dit: Le lecteur DVD portable ne t'intéresse pas ? (smiley shocking)O.O

Le chasseur dit: non

La chasseresse dit: Et le reste ?

Le chasseur dit: Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tapisser ma chambre avec des posters de monstres. Et je n'écoute que de la musique classique.

La chasseresse dit: … j'imagine que tu n'aimes pas non plus faire la connaissance de créateurs de jeux vidéos…

Le chasseur dit: En général, non. Mais il s'agit là d'un cas particulier.

La chasseresse dit: Ah oui ?

Le chasseur dit: Votre jeu est très intéressant .

La chasseresse dit: (smiley blush) vraiment ? Ça fait plaisir de se l'entendre dire .

Le chasseur dit: Le concept est très original .Je suis impressionné.

La chasseresse dit: Je suis contente d'avoir un écran d'ordi pour cacher le large sourire que je suis en train de faire XD.

Le chasseur dit: Quel âge avez-vous ?

La chasseresse dit: treize ans et quatre mois.

Le chasseur dit: Et vous dites avoir tout conçu seule ?

La chasseresse dit: Oui, mais personne ne veut me croire.

Le chasseur dit: Je vous crois. Mais revenons en au cœur du sujet. Il s'agissait de la rencontre.

La chasseresse dit: Oui, je te propose de venir chez moi lundi prochain.

Le chasseur dit : Non.

La chasseresse dit : Comment ça non ?

Le chasseur dit : Je préfèrerai que vous veniez chez moi.

La chasseresse dit : Euh…ok. Tu habites où ?

Le chasseur dit : donnez moi simplement votre adresse, j'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher.

La chasseresse dit : (smiley shocking) OO 15 avenue Rivendell, à Dublin.

Le chasseur dit : Mon chauffeur passera vous prendre à 18h30. J'espère que cela vous convient.

La chasseresse dit : si tu y tiens OO

Le chasseur dit : L'affaire est donc convenue. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

La chasseresse dit : c'est marrant, on a les même pseudos…

Le chasseur dit : Cela m'étonne autant que vous. Je dois vous quitter à présent.

La chasseresse dit : à lundi alors…

Le chasseur vient de se déconnecter

Artémis sortit de cette conversation dans un état de grande agitation. Le gagnant était très intrigant, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un drôle de pressentiment à son sujet .


	6. Chapter 6

Poste de commandement des FAR, Havenville, très profondément sous terre :

Foaly croqua dans sa carotte d'un air songeur. Elle avait le goût légèrement chimique des produits de la surface, mais elle valait tout de même mieux que les carottes fabriquées en éprouvette dans les laboratoires féeriques.

Il venait de se déconnecter d'un drôle de jeu humain, « Opération FARfadet ». Alors qu'il effectuait sa ronde sur le net, à la recherche d'indices compromettant sur le monde des fées, il était tombé dessus. Depuis, il se trouvait dans un état de perplexité croissante.

Le principe du jeu consistait à incarner un officier de la police féerique, les FAR. On devait alors combattre des trolls, rétablir l'ordre dans la population,et maîtriser des gobelins. C'était suffisant pour alarmer le plus inconscient des employés de la voirie de Havenville, mais Foaly ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à dénoncer le jeu au commandant Root.

Tout d'abord, il existait beaucoup de dissemblances : la ville des fées, nommée Résidella, se trouvait sur la lune. Il y avait plein de créatures abracadabrantesques qui n'existaient pas dans le monde des fées. Et en plus, les FAR possédaient une technologie relativement archaïque (des pistolets laser, on se croirait dans star wars ) .

Pour ces raisons, mais surtout parce que ce jeu passionnant lui permettait de voir ce que vivaient les officiers FAR lorsqu'ils allaient sur le terrain, tandis que lui restait cloîtré dans son bureau, Foaly résolut de taire l'existence d' « Opération FARfadet ».

Dublin, Irlande, jour convenu pour le rendez-vous :

Ignorant totalement à qui elle allait être confrontée, Artémis eut des poussées d'appréhensions qui se muèrent peu à peu en terreur pure. Peut-être allait-elle rencontrer un homme louche… avec sa chance, ce pourrait même être l'ennemi public numéro un. Une petit voix raisonnable lui murmurait que c'était plus probablement un adolescent boutonneux accro aux jeux vidéos, mais Artémis refusait de l'écouter et se perdait dans des conjectures pessimistes. Lorsqu'elle en arriva à envisager un scénario de fin du monde, son téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec, agacée d'être interrompue en plein délire paranoïaque.

« Liz ?(surnom provenant du second prénom d'Artémis) C'est Bertram. Tu m'avais demandé de te rappeler ton rdv »

« Rdv ? »

« Rendez-vous, banane. »

« Merci de ta sollicitude, et maintenant, laisse moi crever en paix. »

Puis elle raccrocha, furieuse d'être passée pour une idiote. Elle se décida enfin à se changer, parce que quelqu'un qui vous envoie son chauffeur est quelqu'un de très riche et qu'on ne se rend pas chez quelqu'un de très riche en tenue à 5 euros.

Elle sortit donc un ensemble Prada (veste, pull et jupe) qui faisait sa fierté, et qui lui avait coûté la peau des fesses, ainsi qu'un sac Vuitton (1200 euros) et une paire de bottines Jimmy Choo (800 euros). Elle avait acheté ces jolies choses pour les grandes occasions et tout indiquait que ce qu'elle vivait était effectivement quelque chose d'exceptionnel.

Artémis enfila donc ses vêtements qui valaient plus de trois mois de salaire d'un irlandais moyen et se sentit prête à affronter le monde.

Elle fourra dans son sac un portefeuille Dior (qui coûtait autant que ce qu'il contenait), ses clefs, un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe, son portable Siemens dernier cri (offert par un Mr O'Reilly soucieux de pouvoir joindre à tout moment sa protégée), un petit flacon de parfum (Beyond paradise d'Estée Lauder, son préféré), un gloss Guerlain, mais aussi une bombe lacrymogène et un couteau de l'armée suisse.

Puis elle dévala les escaliers et claqua deux bises sonores sur les joues de Margaret et Rory Blume, une habitude typiquement française qu'elle avait conservée, puis elle sortit dans la rue.

Il était 18h30 tapantes. Une voiture noire se gara juste en face à elle (une Mercedes) et elle devina qu'il s'agissait de son taxi. Un homme gigantesque s'extirpa de la voiture et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Artémis poussa un petit cri de surprise .

« Mais je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes le garde du corps de Mrs Fowl !Vous l'accompagniez à l'orphelinat lorsqu'elle l'a visité ! »(mais alors, la personne qui l'invitait était …)

L'homme s'inclina.

« Comment vous vous appelez ? » demanda Artémis piquée par son incurable incuriosité.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude de donner mon nom à n'importe qui. »répondit-il d'un ton égal. « Allez-vous monter ? »

Artémis grimpa dans la bagnole à 84 900 euros très vexée d'être considérée comme « n'importe qui ». La question de l'identité du « chasseur » ne la préoccupa plus le moins du monde, complètement chassée par la frustration. Elle mit le temps du trajet au profit pour harceler le chauffeur à propos de son nom.

Au bout de deux heures, l'homme sembla craquer. Il poussa un long soupir et grogna « Vous êtes pire que ma petite sœur. »

« Alleeeeeeez, vous ne mourrez pas de me donner votre nom ! »

Le grossier monsieur l'ignora.

« Bon, que pensez-vous d'un échange ? Je vous communique mon nom, et vous acceptez de me donner le votre. »

Le garde du corps haussa les épaules.

« Si vous y tenez tant. »

« Je m'appelle Artémis Elizabeth Cursedfate. Mes amis m'appellent Liz, c'est moins ridicule .»

« Artémis ? » s'étonna l'homme. Il sembla se reprendre et dit : « Je m'appelle Butler .»

« Butler tout court ?»

« Oui »

« La classe. »

Butler ne fit aucun commentaire. Artémis-Liz décida alors de le laisser tranquille un moment.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle revenait à la charge.

« On va au château des Fowl ? »

« Oui »

« C'est encore loin ?» demanda-t-elle en mettant un accent de désespoir très agaçant.

« Non, nos sommes arrivés »

Effectivement, on voyait se dessiner une colline au sommet de laquelle culminait le manoir. Si Butler espérait voir sa passagère se calmer, il fut très déçu. Elle se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens et se cogna plusieurs fois la tête au plafond. Butler la regardait d'un air inquiet, mais elle lança d'un air désinvolte qu'elle était très malchanceuse.

Il se concentra alors sur la route et réussit à garer la voiture avant qu'Artémis ne démolisse le plafond.

Il lui ouvrit très galamment la portière et elle sortit, un peu chancelante, au grand jour.

Le manoir était gigantesque.


End file.
